Samael (Spirit)
|alias = The Cursed Archangel |name = Samael |race = Cursed Celestial Spirit |gender = Male |hair = Black |eyes = Red |key type = Cursed |owner = Chiyoko Ai |affiliation = Owner |status = Active |magic = Light Magic Darkness Magic |key = |age = Immortal|days = Everyday|kanji = Samaeru |rōmaji = サマエル}} Samael '(サマエル ''Samaeru): is a '''Cursed Spirit that is currently owned by Hikari Kyoko and goes by the name of The Cursed Archangel. He utilizes Light Magic and Darkness Magic. Appearance Samael just as his name suggest is an archangel bearing darken wings on his back that gives him the ability to fly, His black hair showcased in an odd fashion as it is spiked upwards and bangs that reaches down to his chin and in his form his eyes glows in yellow color. Samael has no particular clothing such as top but bears red boxing gloves decorated with strong crystal that provides him with damage that helps in fighting, Although wearing no top, Samael bears a tattoo reaching down to his tights covering his whole front and forms an image of a demon he's seen wearing a long movable pants with a red flame design on the left bottom of his leg but is supported by a black leather belt that is covered in chains that circles around his waist but also has another chain down on his right foot that circles around it. Samael just like his name suggest holds two horns that points downwards and a red gem right in the middle of his forehead but due to his alter ego his black wings disappears on his back and his horns that makes up his very personality disappears, other than the disappearance of the devil himself his alter ego creates a different feel to his usual self. His body has a strong and huge build that was created due to practice and needed strength for fighting, this made him alot durable and deal alot more damage in physical fights. Personality Samael being an Archangel displays emotion of stubborness and his specific act of being a huge douchebag to his owner, Samael is also ruthless in the battlefield trampling down every enemy and foe and even with this personality Samael still cares for the people that he considers special, He would go as far as to control his temper and avoid having fights with them. In another place inside of him, Samael holds an Alter Ego with the same name but with a different personality one that holds the brain and the very strength of his body, Samael in this ego is a man of a few words but possess a deep and calm atmosphere but only till they reach the battle, In battle this Samael fights only on close range via boxing techniques unlike the Archangel Samael this Samael is even hard to handle as this Archangel believes that nothing is above him unless they defeat him which of course they fail too. With two personality to control, Samael is extremely hard to control and especially hard to work with as both Samael despite having different reason would need alot of effort, trust and control over the two to know them properly and grab their trust right out. History Samael despite once being a celestial spirit is one huge of a troublemaker and a really spiteful personality and actions but despite that, The Celestial king believed that he hold alot of potential to grow as a spirit and he was certainly right about that as Samael despite his personality holds a loyalty that is certainly strong, He would do anything for his Owner and that creates a bond stronger than most other but due to the cause of his name and creation Samael has an Alter Ego that is harder to understand and control despite being more normal looking than a demon. Samael as his constellation collapsed into the sky and disappeared and was overlayed with other constellation, This made him key to change and was moved to another plane far away from the Celestial spirits along with other spirits that had the same scenario as him. Samael was owned by Liliana Ace but was passed on to Hikari Kyoko. Magic and Abilites Flaw Despite having a strong control between Light and Dark, Samael who is an Archangel was cursed to have his older personality that created his very existence to take control time to time, but with this also comes with the cost of having to control two people at one body at once and you might not even know this as both personality is experienced with lying and troublesome behavior and could easily fool you. Another one of the spirit flaw is that he's troublesome behavior makes it hard for him to not launch himself to danger rather quickly and mess up plans that could have possibly gone well. Light Magic: Light Magic (光の魔法, Hikari no Mahō): is a Caster Type Magic which draws on the positive emotions of the user and manifest it in a physical form, the element of Light. As Samael once primalrly only had and used this type of magic, it has still managed to cling onto him even after his time within The Cursed Planes and has no diffuculty utilizing this magic. Like most users way of using their positive energy to empower its magic, Samael's gives a scent of warmth and comfort. Though it's said that it's the goodness he once held that gives him the ability to still use it. *'Giant Wrath' (巨人の逆鱗 Kyojin no Gekirin): Samael releases a continuous surge of destructive light, which destroys everything in its path, similier to that of Crash. *'Heavenly Punishment '(天譴, Tenken): Samael focuses a large cluster of Light above his target, then uses it to send a huge and powerful Bolt of Light crashing down from above. Darkness Magic: Darkness Magic (闇の魔法 Yami no Mahō): is a Caster Type Magic which Samael utilizes the element of darkness in which he seeminly obtained after his imprisonment within The Cursed Planes. Due to him being a wielder of Light Magic, he'd no trouble mastering its potential and has since become his primary use of Magic. Similiar to that of Light Magic, but opposite, using this magic gives a feeling of despair and hatred. *'Darkness '(闇 Yami): Samael fires an explosive ball of Darkness from either his fingertips or his entire hand *'Zangetsu '(斬月, Slaying Moon): Samael release a continous Darkness with the sharpness of a blade and follows the Victim *'Black Hole' (闇穴道 Burakku Hōru): Samael raises his both arms up creating a ball of Darkness which acts like a trap and steal life in the victim, but it's rather hard to do since it involves memorizing a spell for it. Trivia *'''Samael '''is based of the Archangel of Death: Samael . *Permission: The following users are free to edit this page by the original owner: CallMeFundanshi Category:Male Category:Celestial Spirit Category:Cursed Spirit Category:Magical creatures Category:Cursed Celestial Spirit Category:Lala's Land